1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drum stick instruments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drum stick organization wherein the same permits selective securement of a desired number of drum sticks securable to an associated housing to selectively alter drum harmonics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drum sticks of varying types and configurations are known in the prior art. The drum stick organizations of the prior art have typically utilized a fixed number of directed drum sticks mounted to the housing to effect predetermined drum harmonics in the application of a prior art drum stick member in the playing of a particular preselected drum instrument. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,013 to Menard wherein a drum stick includes a flexible element mounting a plurality of drum stick heads exteriorly of a central drum stick head. The organization is typical of prior art drum sticks utilizing a fixed number of drum sticks mounted to a handle member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,635 to Maldacker wherein a mallet construction enables positioning of a plurality of heads to a handle, wherein the heads are mounted to an elaborate cross-bar organization inappropriate for drum stick application due to the cumbersome and expansive structure required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,617 to Schwartz provides a drum striking instrument utilizing a pivotally attached second drum striking member mounted adjacent a forward portion of the handle to provide a multi-strike application in the playing of a drum instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,839 to Liedtke, et al., provides a brush drum percussion device including a multi-headed fan-like member fixedly mounted to a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,424 to Tepper includes a "U" shaped handle formed with a percussion striking head and at a forward end of each leg of the handle, with a further pair of legs directed at an acute angle relative to the handle directed forwardly thereof to mount a further pair of cord striking mallets.
As such, it may be appreciated to that there is a continuing need for a new and improved drum stick organization wherein the same addresses the problems of selective mounting of rigid drum striking rod members to a central support head to vary the cord and residence effected by the use of the organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.